Onimusha Blade Warriors
Onimusha Blade Warriors, known as in Japan, is a PlayStation 2 fighting game from Capcom's ''Onimusha series. MegaMan.EXE and Zero (as he appears in the Mega Man Zero series) are hidden playable characters in this game. The two are bright, colorful anime characters in contrast to the game's dim, colorless, realistic sets and characters. Each character has three playable forms, which are: MegaMan.EXE, MegaMan.EXE Ground Style, MegaMan.EXE Bug Style, Zero, Zero's Proto Form, and Zero's Ultimate Form. This game is rated T by the ESRB. Playable characters *'Samanosuke Akechi' - A protagonist samurai from Onimusha: Warlords. A warrior who wields the Oni Gauntlet. He disappeared mysteriously after defeating Fortinbras at Gifu Castle. Once again he has set out to defeat the demons with his Oni power. *'Kaede' - A female ninja from Onimusha: Warlords. Fought the demons with Samanosuke and searched for his whereabouts after the battle at Gifu Castle. Kaede will throw herself into the heat of battle no matter what the risk to life and limb. *'Keijiro Maeda' - Yumemaru from Onimusha: Warlords ten years later, also known as Maeda Keiji. Famous eccentric swordsman. His gaudy dress conceals a warm heart. Rumored to have originally come from China, he wields a giant Nagamaki in battle. *'Grunt' - This nameless warrior wanders battlegrounds in hopes of an opportunity to raise his stature. Lucky for him he rarely has a break from war, or he would realize how bleak his future is. *'Jubei Yagyu' - A protagonist samurai from Onimusha 2. Oni blood flows through the veins of this mighty swordsman. He defeated the Demon Lord Nobunaga in the name of justice. He settled down at home until hearing that demons were on the move. *'Oyu of Odani' - A swordswoman from Onimusha 2. Nobunaga's younger sister. She fights alongside Jubei to defeat her monstrous brother. After many fierce battles, she has returned to her home castle to find some tranquillity. *'Kotaro Fuma' - A ninja from Onimusha 2. Young leader of the Fuma ninja gang who serve the Houjyou family. Fought with Jubei against Nobunaga, and uses his masterful reconnaissance techniques to provide Jubei with Intelligence. *'Ekei Ankokuji' - A warrior monk from Onimusha 2. Spear master of the Hozoin School. This monk with a taste for wine and women is still a top-class fighter with a sharp mind. He has served the Mouri family since the battle with the demons. *'Magoichi Saiga' - A gun trooper from Onimusha 2. The head gunner the Kishu-Saiga gun team. Although he is trying to protect his homeland he hates Ekei. *'Gargant' - A former Oni warrior that joined the Genma. He first swore his allegiance to the nefarious Demon Lord Fortinbras. After the demise of Fortinbras, he had yielded his position as the righthand man under the new Genma Lord, Nobunaga Oda. It is unknown if Gargant formed and mutated into a Genma by joining them. *'Marcellus' - A demon boss from Onimusha: Warlords. He was once an Oni Warrior that converted into a Genma through Guildenstern's experimentation. This engineered demon, created from materials fetched from the Cave of Treachery, is Guildenstern's pride and joy. He wields a weapon resembling the Oni Gauntlet on his right arm. *'Gogandantess' - Self-proclaimed, "The greatest swordsman of all demons" in Onimusha 2. *'Jujudormah' - A demon boss from Onimusha 2, self-proclaimed 'most beautiful' concubine of Genma Lord Nobunaga. A combination of cunning mind and ferocious nature make Jujudormah one of the most feared demons. Confident of her looks, she has an interest in the Demon Lord Nobunaga. *'Zombie Warrior' - A demon grunt from Onimusha: Warlords. The first of Guildenstern's engineered demons. This zombie makes up for his lack of intelligence with a powerful instinct to seek out and destroy life. *'Three-eyes' - A demon ninja from Onimusha: Warlords. This engineered demon was modeled after a ninja. Highly athletic, his agility far exceeds normal human levels. He can be spotted by his three eerily glowing eyes. *'Nobunaga Oda' - The Demon Lord who appeared in Onimusha, Onimusha 2, and Onimusha 3. He wants to rule over the entire world with his Genma Army. *'MegaMan.EXE' (secret) - The first unlockable character by beating story mode once is MegaMan from the Mega Man Battle Network series. *'MegaMan Zero' (secret) - he appears in his Mega Man Zero series incarnation. *'Miyamoto Musashi' (secret) - the best-known swordmaster. *'Sasaki Kojirō' (secret) - the archenemy of Miyamoto Musashi. *'Juju-Ran' (secret) - A younger and more attractive version of Jujudormah. She has her magical parasol but wields a blade instead of her umbrella. *'Jaid' (secret) - The reptilian demons fought in Onimusha 2. They can be unlocked by leveling up the Zombie character. *'Musaid/Giramusaid' (secret) - Can be unlocked by leveling up Three-eyes. Both of them have two glowing red eyes instead of three glowing green eyes. External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20080317060405/http://www3.capcom.co.jp/onimusha/ja/buraiden/index.html Onimusha Buraiden official site (archive)] *''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' in the Onimusha Wiki Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Crossovers